deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lordsunflash/Lordsunflash's Dead Rising 2 Review
Note:This was copy/pasted from my review on Gamespot, so consider that before you say I stole it.Enjoy If there's one thing I love(game-wise) it's mindless zombie killing, and in that category Dead rising is the king of zombie games. The original Dead Rising was a game that boasted exactly that, not to mention the plethora of unconventional weapons at your disposal. Let's start off with the story. Our old friend Frank is gone and in his place is a new ex-motocross champion named Chuck Greene, who escaped with his daughter from the Vegas outbreak, but unfortunately his daughter, Katey, was bitten in the attack (by her own mother *blinks away tears* and now must take a daily dose of a drug called Zombrex. You start off in a Vegas-ish city called Fortune city and chuck is in america's favorite game show, Terror Is Reality. But as he just wins the game show there is yet another zombie outbreak and he must go on a quest to clear his name after a incriminating video is shown on the news. I never really cared for the main story(but it is still quite interesting, I'm just more interested in the zombie killing) but the thing that really shows off their story-telling prowess is the psychos AKA people who have gone nuts after the outbreak and for one reason or another decide to kill survivors. I have to say when I listen to their back stories(and coupled with good voice acting) I really am scared of these guys. And in my opinion some of them are actually pretty tough. Another aspect is the weapons, there are about 2 to 300 of them in the game, meaning that you will never find yourself without a weapon in hand(that doesn't mean that it's a good one though) and Dead Rising 2 adds on to this with the new "combo weapons" idea. If you remember from DR1 that Frank was a photographer and you could take pictures of things to get points. Well they have scrapped that and used Chuck's past in bike repair to help. Now you can take two items and duct tape them together(literally) some of these combos are cool, some are effective, and some are just outright silly. My personal favorite is the freeze bomb, a combo of dynamite and a fire extinguisher, when you throw it into a group of zombies it will freeze them allowing you to literally take a baseball bat and smash them to bits(realistic aint it) But you are still limited by a few factors, you can't just take any two objects and tape them together, no matter how much you want to. Another new aspect is the multi-player, yes that's right now you can slay zombies with your friends in co-op mode or a mini game called Terror Is Reality. The co-op is pretty fun with the fact that it makes killing psychos, saving survivors, and killing zombies a lot more easy and fun, not to mention that you finally get to show off the cool costumes that you find throughout the game. The mini-game part is pretty fun, slicecycles is now one of my all-time favorite mini games, and after all is said and done you get a ton of money from it even if you don't win. That brings me to another point, now Dead Rising has a economy. all over the strip are "pawn shops" set up by looters that sell combo-weapons and in some cases, cars. It works pretty well, you get money from missions, playing games at the casinos, and killing zombies, which you can then use to buy weapons to help complete more mission, and kill more zombies. Graphics-wise this game is beautiful all the characters look amazing and to top it all off you can see at over 1,000 zombies on screen at once. Also if you remember from DR1 that you only had one save slot to choose from, which is part of what gave the game a bit of difficulty, they've improved on that a little bit, now you have three to choose from if you want one game to get the new "Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder" achievement another for the story and another for goofing off. Overall this is a great buy with little problems and a ton of new content this is probably one of my favorite games of the year so far. Category:Blog posts